apologize chapter 1
by hunhan loli
Summary: permohonan maaf luhan terhadap jin ah karena pemerkosaan yang mengakibatkan jin ah depressi berat ,.. bukan hanya faktor pemerkosaan yang luhan lakukan namun juga siksaan psychopat gila yang selalu mengejarnya,. akankah luhan kata maaf yang dilontarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh diterimah oleh jin ah? ..,miannata,.. jeball mianhe,..
Tittle = mianhe

Author = lusya

Main cast kim luhan

Oh sehun

Osi (byun jin ah)

Other cast do kyungsoo

Kris wu

Kim kai

Sisahnya temukan sendiri

Gendre romance, kekerasan dll?

Pg 19 + NC

Prolog

Akankah luhan mendapatkan kata maaf karna telah menghancurkan kehidupan jin ah, mengakibatkan jin ah mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah pemerkosaan yang dia lakukan. Dan penyiksaan yang dilakukan psikopat yang bersembunyi dari buronan polisi usa.

Mianhe….

Bajingan keparat lepaskan aku brengsek,… puas kau menghancurkanku,….

Tenanglah sayang, kau milikku tiada guna kau berontak karna saat ini apa yang aku inginkan harus kudapatkan termasuk tubuhmu,. Seluruh tubuhmu milikku dan kau akan meledak dalam kenikmatan dunia bersamaku.

Lihatlah tubuhmu memang indah pantas anjing sialan itu begitu memujamu, dan kali ini kau akan menjadi pelacur malam ku, akan kupenuhi tubuhmu dengan milikku.

Sial tubuhmu nikmat sayang… akan ku penuhi seluruh syarafmu dengan kenikmatan hingga kita menegang hangus terbakar.

Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu LUHAN.

Mian jelek ini paru prolok kalo ada yang suka akan aku up date chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Aku tak tahu dengan pasti kapan semua berubah, yang ku ingat hanya sepasang tangan rapuh yang merengku tubuhku dikala semua perubahan. Perasaan hangat yang menyelimutiku hingga aq tak kuasa menahan rasa pedih yang menderai tubuhku.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku…. Tolong tolong lepaskan aku…,, aku berjanji akan melunasi hutang-hutangku… kumohon,.., ".

Setiap hari yang kulihat selalu seperti ini, ibuku yang akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk sebuah penyiksaan yang bukan untuknya, aku ingin marah, aku ingin berteriak namun aku tak mampu. cecunguk keparat itu yang harus menanggung nya bukan ibu ataupun aku. Pria brengsek itu yang harus disiksa hingga ia hanya mampu memohon. Lantas bagaimana denganku yang hanya terpaku menangis menatap jauh diluar dimana tempat ibuku disiksa, yang kulakukan hanya menahan isakan.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa tuhan memainkan takdirnya dengan demikian menyakitkan untukku. Seminggu setelah penyiksaan, aku kehilangan seseorang yang selalu memelukku, menenangkan dan menguatkan. Yang membuatku yakin aku dapat melewati semua. Tapi kini aku kembali terpaku dalam sosoknya, basahnya tanah yang kupijak serta dinginnya malam tak dapat menyadarkanku akan kehilangan yang kurasakan. Sosoknya telah berganti menjadi gundukan tanah.

.

.

.

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Waktu seakan tak pernah tidur dengan cepat merubah tatanan hidup dengan sejutah bentuk,ragam serta tatanan aneh. Begitupun dengan kehidupan , banyak yang telah berganti. Tak ubahnya gadis cantik yang masih bergemul denga hangatnya selimut.

Kriinggggg kringgg kringgg…. " ya ampunnn… aku sudah bangun brisikk" hoammm jam berapa sekarang? Sial aku telat lagi…

Bunga bunga pink yang saling berlomba untuk sampai ditanah menghiasi kota yang penuh dengan keindahan, namun bukan berarti hidup disana juga demikian. Terlihat jelas gadis bertubuh mungil yang berlari mengejar bis dengan langkah yang dipaksakan. Tak ada yang mendengar teriakan mungilnya bahkan mungkin mereka mendengan namun apapeduli mereka.

Hah hah hah ,,, deru napas lelah jelas terdengan seperti angina rebut. "maaf prof saya terlambat" ujarku penuh pengampunan. "Silahkan duduk mis byun, kira-kira apa yang membuatmu melewatkan jat terbaikku?" tak seperti gumamman lebih ke pertanyaan retoris. " kali ini saya tertinggal bis" jawabku dengan cengiran. "Kali ini kau selamat nona". Baiklah aku masih selamat dari neraka tua yang hobinya menyiksa, ujarku dalam hati.

"hai byun kenpa terlambat bodoh?" bisik teman atau musuh entahlah aku pun bingun menjelaskannya. "Bukankah kau sudah dengar jalang, jadi diamlah" kuakhiri percakapan kami.

" maaf tapi saya tidak aka nada dalam beberapa semester kedepan saya harus mengikuti acara penting yang menyebabkan harus meninggalkan kalian, jadi saya akan digantikan sementara oleh dosen muda yang baru lulus dari usa. Tolong kenalkan diri anda!". Pinta dosen tua yang suka mengkritik selayaknya singa yang haus darah.

"ssst,, kira-kira dosen kali ini lebih menyebalkan dari boner tidaknya?" Tanya do kyungsoo. " entahlah aku tak peduli" jawabku acuh.

" nama oh sehoon " perkenlan singkat yang cukup aneh itu pun mampu membuat semua orang tercengan tapi tidak untuk jin ah, gadis itu menatap keluar jendela seolah pemandangan disana lebih menyenangkan dilihat. sehun hanya menatap datar kedepan dimana mereka menatapnya sama seolah terpukau dan tersihir. Namun ada yang menarik perhatiannya dimana gadis mungil yang tak menatapnya, seolah ia lelaki biasa tanpa feromon yang dapat menyihirnya, wajah khas asia dengan warna kulit keemasan seolah diciptakan oleh tuhan dengan senyuman membuat ia semangkin penasaran apa yang membuat ia tak tertarik padanya, seolah itu omong kosong ia pun mencoba menarik perhatinnya. " baiklah laki-laki muda ini yang akan membimbing kalian menggantikan saya, saya permisi dulu nikmati harimu tuan oh". Setelah menjelaskan sedikit penjelasan yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan akhirnya dosen yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan boner tersebut keluar.

"buka buku kalian, saya akan mengetes kemampuan kalian tentang seberapa jauh kalian memahami pelajaran ini " perintah sehun dengan suara hungski nya yang memuat gadis memekik senang.

" byun jin ah, silahkan kedepan! Presentasikan pengetahuanmu". Panggil sehun setelah membaca absen mahasiswa.

" baiklah…" jin ah dengan malas malasan maju kedepan, perentasi bukan hal yang sulit untuknya.

.

.

.

"minumlah." Secangkir coklat hangat telah berada dimejanya. " kata orang coklat mampu memperbaiki mood yang jelek" jelas kyungsoo. Jin ah menyentuh cangkirnya, " terimah kasih kyu.." ucapnya tulus setelah merasakan manis dilidahnya. Kyungsoo mengerang setelah merasakan lidahnya terbakar karna panas cairan kopi yang semenit lalu ia tenggak. Seperti biasa kyungsoo berceloteh berapa tampannya pangen kampus mereka yang kini telah berjalan kekaferian. Mata bulatnya memancarkan kekaguman " oh ya tuhan " ucapnya sedikit histeris membuat gadis didepannya berdecih. Jin ah pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah yang ditujuh hampir diseluruhkan mahasiswi kampusnya, dan ia pun tahu apa yang akan berlangsung. Seseorang yang berjalan angkuh kearah mereka, namun ia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo yang kini mangkin histeris, tak pernah sebelumnya kyungsoo sehisteris ini jika bukan karna kris lalu siapa dia?. Seolah dapat mengetahui otak pintar sahabatnya, " dia luhan putra dari kim yunho dan dia pewaris kim ases, kau tau perusahan terbesar dalam bidang persenjataan. Ku dengar dia adalah sahabat baik kris putra pemilik kampus kita jin ah" jelas kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"oh". Yaampun kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di dengar, " demi rambut kriting boner yang tak pernah dicuci, hanya oh tanggapanmu?" " memang apa yang kau harapkan?!"

" kau calon perawan tua yang malang. Luhan adalah mahasiswa yang telah dapat membangun sebuah perusahaan yang kini versaing dengan perusahaan appanya sendiri, pria paling berpengaruh diseluruh korea karna mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan phenomenal, juga bujangan yang paling dikejar wanita sepanjang dunia, mereka rela menghabiskan uang demi bisa seranjang dengannya. Dan kau hanya bilang ohh, yaampun jin ah demi pantat ku yang seksi."

Jin ah meringis ngeri dengan ucapan kyungsoo, " kau berlebihan ".

"ahhh aku berharap ditiduri olehnya,," ucap kyungsoo dengan berbinar. " jika aku jadi kau aku takkan sudi ditiduri olehnya,". Kyungsoo menatap tajam jin ah yang seenaknya berbicara mengerikan," kau tidak tahu jin ah, kabarnya luhan sangat hebat diranjang, dia dapat bermain semalam penuh, astaga astaga… aku ingin merasakannya!".

"dan kau masih mengharapkannya, kau tidak takut mati karna kehabisan tenaga?!" balas jin ah dengan sengit.

"wanita yang mati karna habis bercinta dengannya adalah wanita dengan kehormatan paling tinggi kau tau kenapa kana tak semua wanita dapat ia tiduri, katanya dia hanya meniduri wanita- wanita yang cantik layaknya dewi. Dan yang paling mengejutkan wanita yang perna ditidurinya menjadi model internasional, banyangkan jin ah bayangkan. Ahh aku iri" jelas kyungsoo panjang kali lebar. Membuat jin ah menguap karnanya.

"jadi maksudmu tidur dengan bajingan sepertinya seperti lulus dengan nilai tertinggi?". Tanya jin ah malas, " ya, bias dibilang begitu! Aku yakin kau juga ingin merasakannya kan?"

"tidak terima kasih, aku bukan jalang sepertimu!", balas jin ah dengan sengit.

"sialan kau aku bukan jalang bodoh"

" minta ditiduri lalu apa namanya kalau bukan jalang."

" yang berhasil mendesah dibawahnya, berarti wanita menakjupkan jin ah, da kau tahu luhan tak pernah sudi tidur dengan wanita yang pernah ditidurinya, artinya hanya dipakai satu kali" jelas kyungsoo semangkin membara.

"aku tetap tidak sudi membiarkan selaput perawanku dibobol olehnya."

Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi gagal memenangkan argumennya. " baiklah baiklah terserahmu..".

# luhan prov

Aku cukup tertarik dengan kuliah milik sahabatku, atau dapat disebut bodygatku. Kalian bertanya mengapa kris menjadi bodygatku sebelumnya kenalkan namaku kim luhan anak dari kim yunho semua orang hanya mengetahui bahwa appaku adalah pengusaha besar dalam bidang persenjataan yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa appaku sebenarnya ketua gangster terbesar dan terkuat dikorea bahkan terkenal sampai ke asia, dan aku sudah pasti anak ketua gangster. Meskipun begitu diusia mudaku aku mampu membangun perusahaan meski masih dibawah appaku, dengan posisiku saat ini aku pastilah menjadi buruhan lezat orang yang ingin menjatuhkan appaku maka dari itu appa mengerjakan orang-orang untuk melindungiku meskipun orang-orang dengan kwalitas dan kekayaan yang hampir menyaingi kekayaan ku dan appaku.

Itu karna appa tak mau kehilangan ku, aku tak tau apa sebabnya namun ku yakin itu pasti buruk. Meski begitu aku bangga akan apa yang appa lakukan untukku meski aku tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu.

.

.

.

Ku arahkan pandangan ku kedepan, dimana para wanita bekicau, aku heran apa mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan manusia setampan diriku?, meski begitu tak ku hiraukan mereka menurutku mereka hanya membuang waktu, tak penting dan hanya sampah. Seolah aku tersihir mantra paling jahat yang membuatku berhenti bernapas meski hanya sejenak melihat siswi yang tampak tak tertarik padaku, meski terheran-heran aku tetap merasa penasaran siapakkah gerangan.

Dilihat dari wajahnya ia tampak begitu kebosanan, aku telah menjadi mesin yang tak terkontrol, aku tetap memperhatikan, tubuh ku dan lidahku seola tak saling kenal mereka selayaknya musuh yang tak dapat dikendalikan, membuat tubuhku terpaku akan sosoknya.

# luhan end prov

"luhan apa yang kau perhatikan?" Tanya kris mengikuti arah pandang luhan. " dia siapa kris?" bukannya menjawab mala melemparkan pertanyaan balik kearah kris. " entah aku tak tahu, namun sepertinya aku mengenal temannya kalau tidak salah namanya do kyungsoo, kau bias bertanya padanya jika mau?!" saran kris.

"idemu menggelikan, mana sudih aku bertanya!" retoris luhan, "sial kenapa aku mau bersahabat denganmu han?".

"kuharap kau tidak tertarik dengannya," jelas kris tetap menatap kedepan.

"kenapa? Kulihat dia cantik, kau tau dia seolah membakai gairahku membuatku ingin menidurinya semalaman penuh, dari fisiknya dapat kau lihat ia masih perawan bukankah menakjubkan seolah ia hanya diciptakan untuk membakai gairah bersamaku."

"kupikir ia bukan akan membakar gairahmu mala membakarmu, kau tau tatapannya seolah tak tertarik denganmu, sebaiknya tetapkan mangsa lain saja han, masih banyak yang lebih cantik, namun tak dapat dipastikan kalau mereka masih memiliki selaput."

"saran mu menggelikan, aku mau dia kris! Dapatkan untukku. Aku juga mau datanya ada dimejaku besok pagi."

Kris menghela nafas pasrah "hem."

.

.

.

Ketertarikan luhan pada gadis yang diketahui bernama jin ah tersebut sungguh aneh, luhan tak pernah merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak hanya dengan memandangnya, perasaan menggelenyar panas disetiap system syarafnya membuat ia tak terkendalikan, dia harus bias berada dibawahnya, HARUS. Gadis itu seolah punya dunia sendiri dimana rekannya sibuk berceloteh ia mala sibuk dengan hp cantiknya, gadis itu merunduk mencoba mengambil telepon genggam yang terjatuh memperlihatkan belahan dada yang cukup besar dan berisi membual luhan menuju kefantasi liarnya soala mempertanyakan seberapa kenyal benda itu dan seberapa halus kulitnya jika bergesekan dengan mulutnya, tak mau benda pusakanya bangun dari tidurnya, akhirnya luhan hanya dapat mengerang dan meninggalkan caferian diiringi tatapan tak mengerti kris.

" han kenapa kita pergi kau tau cacing peliharaanku memberontak sejak tadi dan kau mala membawaku kesini, sial aku tak tahu apa yang ada diotak jeniusmu." Ucap kris mendumel karna ia telah kelaparan sejak memenangkan pertandingan basket lima belas menit yang lalu.

"dam lah kris suara mu tak pantas merajuk, aku hampir kehilangan control disana."

"bagaimana bisa?" seakan haus akan rasa penasaran kris pun tak mau menyia-nyiakan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. "mengapa bisa?" . " mengapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali kris, itu bukan gayamu carikan saja yang kuinginkan !". balas luhan dengan tatapan andalannya.

"jangan memelas padaku hank au tidak cocok meskipun wajahmu imut rasanya aku mau muntah" balas kris sengit, sepertinya kris jengah akan jawaban luhan.

"aku tak pernah memelas jika kau ingin tahu kris, dari pada memelas akan lebih baik jika kau kubunuh sekarang, aku juga sudah lama tak memainkan kekasih ku. Kau mau mencoba merasakannya kris?" ucap luhan santai sambil menyeringai melihat kris mulai sedikit menjauh. " tidak terima kasih, aku tak enak kalau mau kau santap han".

Jin ah melambaikan tangan nya pada kyungsoo yang telah berlalu dengan mobilnya. Malam ini dia hanya ingin membuat makan malam lalu pergi tidur, tugasnya telah selesai bukankah surge dunia tanpa tugas dank au bias menikmati tidur tanpa gangguan sepusmu, jin ah sebelumnya tak pernah bias tidur dengan puas karna malam-malam biasnya ia habiskan dengan berdiri didepan meja kasir sebagai pelayan toko ditempat ia bekerja.

Beruntung malam ini dia mendapatkan waktu libur. Tak jarang dia harus melembur dahulu agar ia dapat libur. "ahh… aku akan memasak sup saja, sebaiknya aku pergi mandi terlebih dahulu."

Dilain tempat.

"kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"ya"

Kris melempar map biru yang sedari tadi ia genggam yang membuat ia tak bisa tidur. Luhan membuka map itu dengan rasa penasarannya.

"jadi namanya byun jin ah" monolog luhan. Luhan hanya melirik kris tanda ia ingin sendiri.

"seharusnya kau berterima kasih bedebah, bukan mala mengusirku". Kesal kris sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan luhan diruangannya.

"ibunya sudah meninggal, ayahnya byun jang im seorang pengangguran yang hobinya mabuk-mabukkan dan main pelacur, memiliki hutang milyaran terhadap kim corp."

Luhan menyeringai mengetahui fakta tersebut, "sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihakku" gumam luhan.

"aku harus memindahkan hutang nya menjadi hutangku, ayah pasti mengijinkan,,, hahahah.. kau milikku babe"

Luhan memperhatikan foto kecil yang berada di map. Luhan melanjutkan "tak pernah menjalani hubungan". Waw ternyata dugaannya benar ia masih perawan," tak habis piker dijaman seperti ini, masih perawan kupikir… perawan telah punah?!".

Kebiasaan baru luhan saat ini memandang gadisnya dalam kegelapan ruang penuh dengan debu dan buku-buku, dapat ditebak apa yang saat ini ia kerjakan dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang buku namun pandangannya jauh disana. Luhan rela berdiri dalam beberapa jam hanya untuk mengamati bagaimana bibir gadisnya bergumam tidak jelas atau pun menyebik lucu karna buku yang dibacanya, ingin luhan segera kesana guna menyambut bibir pink dengan lumatan ganas hingga ia merasakan rasa anyir dibibirnya.

Semangkin hari gadisnya seolah memainkan gairahnya, dia harus cepat-cepat menjadi miliknya, setiap hari hanya memperhatikan dari jauh saja seolah gadisnya mampu membuat adiknya terbangun dengan cepat, luhan tak terbiasa dengan situasi ini ia terbiasa mempermainkan wanita dibawahnya guna mengerang dengan frustasi.

" kris kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya luhan dengan tajam.

TBC


End file.
